


飞行员、狐狸与小王子

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 披了《小王子》皮的一个故事，所以有对于《小王子》内容的借用。不算AU，脏弹爆炸的那个分支的后续，有大量私设。开放式结局，结局的含义可以根据自己的想法来理解。





	飞行员、狐狸与小王子

一

 

我叫汉克·安德森，从前是一名警察，现在是一名飞行员。

距离那场绰绰有名的底特律脏弹爆炸已有两年。当那个仿生人首领陷入抗议无效的绝望，被人类军队围剿而按下手中引爆按钮的时候，底特律便变成了一个不再适合人类居住的无人区。城内的人类死伤无数，我是幸运的，并未丧命于此；我也是不幸的，这场毁灭性的灾难使得包括我在内的数以万计的人失去了赖以生存的家园。底特律从此成为一片废土，只有仿生人可以毫不受影响地在那里活动。

我不记得我是怎么被救回去的，也不记得脏弹爆炸的前一刻我在做什么，当我醒来的时候，我已经在城外的人类安置点，护理人员告诉我，因为受到的冲击，我在那之后昏迷了一个月。底特律已是无人能进，我失去了最后一次看一眼家的机会，它与我的无数回忆都被埋葬了，我只能遥遥望着那个出生、成长、工作与生活过的地方。

虽然我从前也是孑然一生，没有什么牵挂，但现在，我才更加感到了深重的悲伤，似乎自己的灵魂也随着底特律一起失落了。  
所以当爆炸发生一年后，人类开始实施对底特律的重新勘测计划时，我便报了名。我年轻时曾经受过飞行训练，所以顺利通过了选拔。从此，我变成了一个孤单的飞行员，独自踏上了漫漫的征程。

 

二

令人意外的是仿生人首领并不阻止人类对底特律内城的窥探，甚至有和谈的意向，所以我的旅程暂时是安全的。但是没多久，我就遭受到了意外，并不是什么攻击，只是到达底特律后我的飞机遇到了故障。我好不容易才迫降在一块空地上，爬出飞机，拿出探测仪探测了一下，此地距离曾经的爆炸点较远，空气中的辐射物质的数量已经对人体无害了，我摘下身上笨重的防护罩，开始检查飞机。任务的执行者只有我，这是我自己要求的，这也意味着我必须独自完成对它的维修工作。这对并不是专业人士的我来说不是一个简单的工作，我只能一边摸索一边修。

 

很显然，一直到入夜我都毫无进展，夜幕降临，我只能暂时蜷缩在这个飞机里，看着夜空的繁星，我渐渐合上眼睛，困意袭来，这时，我却听到了一个细细的声音。

 

“请你给我画一只羊，好吗？”

我猛地惊醒，过了几秒才清醒过来，那个细细的声音又出现了：“请你给我画一只羊，好吗？”

虽然声音很细，但是这次我听得很清楚。我跳下飞机，寻找声音的来源，围着飞机转了一圈，才看见了它——

 

我瞪大了眼睛，没错，这是一只小狐狸。

一只非常漂亮的小狐狸，火红色的皮毛，蓬松的大尾巴，它乖巧地蹲在那里，湛蓝的眼睛眼巴巴地看着我。

过于漂亮了，这是一只仿生宠物。

“给我画一只羊……噢不，对不起，我说错台词了。我应该说，请你驯服我吧。”

这是童话里才会出现的场景，一时间，我有点不知所措，周围安静了几秒，直到它歪了歪头，又开始说话：“请你驯服我吧。我可以成为你的朋友。如果你驯服了我，我们就相互不可缺少了。对我来说，你就是世界上的唯一，而对你来说，我也是世界上的唯一……”

“嗨，小家伙，”我打断了它，“你是走失了吗？需要帮你寻找主人吗？啊……你们仿生宠物现在还有主人吗？”我挠了挠头。  
它眨了眨眼：“对不起，这是我的设定台词，忍不住就说了出来。我是来寻求帮助的。”

 

小狐狸告诉我，它其实是一个仿生人。它的身体现在严重受损，正处在一个废弃的修理站，却无法自己完成替换零件，因此把记忆存储卡换到了身边的仿生狐狸身上，出来寻求帮助。

 

我跟随它走在空无一人的大街上。虽然底特律里现在还有不少仿生人生活着，但和从前的居民人数完全不能比，很多地方都是一片空寂。它火红色的皮毛在我前方忽闪忽现，令我有种身处异世界的不真实感。

虽然，从底特律爆炸的那一天起，这个世界就不再让我感到真实了。

 

三

我看到了他，一个同样漂亮的白人男性外观仿生人。

他此刻安静地闭着眼睛，靠坐在墙边，月光透过窗格，洒在他没有汗毛、光滑细腻的脸部皮肤上，让他看上去像一个等身的大号娃娃。他的头发是黑色的，向后梳着，却在额前散落了一绺。他的身体损毁十分严重，四肢中三肢都有着不同程度的毁坏，只有一条胳膊还算完好，不知是经过了多大地努力才找到了这里，却再也没有能力将自己修好。

他穿着仿生人革命事件前比较常见的制服，胸前的型号是RK800，编号313-248-317-51。

 

在狐狸——或者说他自己的指引下，我帮他找到了兼容的零件，又帮他换上。不得不说，这比修飞机要容易多啦。一切都搞定后，我把他的记忆存储卡从狐狸身体里取出，安装到他本来的身体里。他太阳穴的LED灯亮了起来，开始一圈黄一圈蓝地转动，眼睛睁开，眨了两下。最终，LED稳定了，他站了起来，前几下的动作有点僵硬，但他活动了几下关节，便能自如动作了。

他对着我伸出了一只手，他的声音很好听。

“你好，我叫康纳。”

 

康纳是一个十分礼貌的仿生人，他对我表达了感激。他说，他从前没有主人，但是有一个搭档，底特律大爆炸那天他们失散了，从此再也没有找到过他。他也想过尝试出城去找，可是仿生人一旦走出底特律便会遭受人类的攻击。

当康纳说起他的搭档，他的眼神中就会流露出一丝悲伤，这让我的心中没由来地突然一痛。也许他对他的搭档感情真的很深。

不要找了，或许他早就死了，人类是很脆弱的，那天是一个噩梦，在脏弹的爆炸下，底特律的居民只有不到一半的人活了下来并被救出。

但这句话我没有忍心说出。我像喝酒那样给自己猛地灌了几口水，摸了摸他的头，就像在摸一只大型犬。我告诉他从那天起我也失去了我的一切。从此，我便成了一名无家可归的流浪者。

但总体来说我的到来还是令康纳很高兴，他就像一只活泼的大型犬一直围在我身边打转。

“你可以在这里过夜，虽然并不是十分舒适，但是总好过在飞机里睡觉。”他对我提议道，我也觉得很有道理，便同意了。

 

四

 

半夜我是在一片血脉贲张的感觉中醒来的，隐隐中感觉自己的下体正处在一个温暖狭窄的地方，然后猛然惊醒。我大约可以意识到发生了什么，可是我几乎不敢相信。

 

“康纳？”我撑着上身坐了起来，哑着嗓子问道，“你在做什么？”  
他在给我口交，闻言抬眼看了看我，却又继续埋下头吞吐。他脱光了衣服，此刻全身赤裸，光滑白皙毫无瑕疵的背上反射着月光。我从这个角度能看到他头顶的发旋和他微微颤动的睫毛。这是一个超棒的口活，我甚至想把手放在他的后脑勺上按动，可是却下不去手。

他甚至给我来了几个深喉，我深呼吸了几下，才忍住没有突然失守。他又吮吸了几下，然后吐了出来，接着便爬到我的身上。  
我看见他有阴茎。他可能是一个性爱机器人，但我又觉得不像，性爱机器人的编号里没有RK800，并且，哪有性爱机器人在做这个的时候还会微微发抖的？

“安德森先生，”他不安地舔了舔嘴唇，佯装镇定，却掩饰不住声音里的颤抖，他用臀缝在那根东西被他舔得湿漉漉的东西上摩擦了几下，“我察觉到您有这方面的需求，所以……”

 

我们很自然地滚到了一起，就像做过千百万次一样。操他的仿生人，我发誓我并不是一个会随便上一个只见过一面的人的人，哪怕对方是个性爱机器人。但我现在却这么做了。也许是第一眼开始他就让我沉溺，让我失去理智，我抱着他，进入他的时候，他扬起了自己的下巴，露出好看的下颚骨曲线。眼泪从他的眼角顺着脸颊流了下来，滴落在我的胸口。他在不停地颤抖，被我亲吻的颈侧皮肤温度明显升高，我十分惊诧于他组件的灵敏度。

“很痛吗？”我下意识放轻了动作，或许将他抱在我怀里进入的姿势太深了，他承受不住。

“不……不……”他用力摇着头，哭得更凶了，更多的泪水止不住地流了下来，就像泪腺系统坏掉了一样，让我有点不知所措。

“请更……用力地操我……”

他剧烈地喘息着——当然，仿生人不用呼吸，可能是性爱组件令他有这样逼近人类的反应，他太阳穴上的LED灯也闪着危险的红光。但他这样说着，所以我不再留情。事实上他身上有着一种令我莫名疯狂的魔力，我不知疲倦地在他身上发泄，抱住他吻遍他的全身，感受他的颤抖，把体液洒得他身上到处都是。

他哭了很多，也射出了很多，令我一度怀疑他会不会因为脱水而陷入昏迷。他的眼神里还是有着悲伤，仿佛在透着我看着什么人。我突然意识到了，或许他所说的根本不是“搭档”，他失去的也许是他的挚爱。而现在，他在透过我，看那个失去的人。想到这一点，我的心里没由来地一阵抽痛。

 

最后我快要释放的时候想要抽出，他却紧紧地缠住了我的腰，哭着要求我射在他的身体里。我掐紧了他的腰，又抽动了几下，喘着粗气射了进去。他在我怀里进入了待机状态。皎白的月光还是那样洒在他的身上，他就像一个天使，恬静地躺在那里。但我却知道这里发生了什么，甚至我刚刚还看着自己的精液从那个被操到一时合不拢的小穴里缓缓流了出来。  
我在他额前散落的碎发上落下了一个轻轻的吻，虽然我不知道为何要这么做。

 

五

第二天早上醒来，我向他告别，表示我还有任务在身，要回去修飞机了。

“我和你一起去吧，我可以帮助你。”康纳对我说，“你驯服了我，你还记得吗？现在我们对彼此都是独一无二的存在，所以我要跟着你。”

 

你是小孩子吗？我哭笑不得地看着他，还有，我什么时候答应驯服你了？但是看着他满怀期待的眼神，我想也没想就答应了。多一个帮手或许能有帮助。于是，小王子康纳便带着他的狐狸朋友跟我一起回到了我的飞机。

 

康纳好歹没有帮倒忙，在他的帮助下，我的飞机……还是没有修好。最后我泄气地扔下扳手，倚在飞机上抽了一支烟，表示我想回从前的家看看。康纳点点头，消失了一会儿，居然不知道从哪里给我找来了一辆无人驾驶车。  
哇哦，留下他或许还真是个不错的选择呢。

 

回到密歇根大道115号，一切还是我走之前的模样。我记得我从前养了一条圣伯纳犬相扑，食盆还在原地，狗已不知所踪，希望它没有受到什么苦头。桌子上还放着我儿子的照片。我茫然地看着熟悉的摆设，衣柜中的衣服，不知道那种强烈的孤寂感来自何方。昏迷一个月后醒来我的脑子总是不太对劲，仿佛丢失了什么，却说不上来。我只知道回家也没有起到任何抚慰的作用，停留了一阵子最终还是把康纳叫上走了，继续做一个流浪者。

 

“康纳，我需要把你送到哪里去吗？”我不太习惯坐自动驾驶的车，总觉得手脚没处放，“你知道……我不能在底特律城里呆太久。”

“噢！事实上……”康纳的LED闪了闪，他突然垂下头去，“安德森先生，您不需要太考虑我……事实上，我的机体损毁过于严重，几天后就会彻底停止运作。这几天就让我跟着你吧。”

“啊？你是说……你会死？”这消息犹如一个惊雷，炸在我的头上，“那需要再把你的记忆卡放到狐狸身上吗？”

这次康纳沉默了很久，我只能看到他的LED在缓慢地转动。

“不了。”他开口说道，避开了我的眼神，看向窗外。我循着他的视线看过去，只有一排排空荡荡的房子快速闪过。

显然他已经做了决定，也许失去那个人让他觉得不愿独活。我的心中怅然若失，但又无法说出更多。

 

六

我们相遇的第八天，是小王子即将离开的第八天。

 

康纳已经不太能自如行动了，他靠在我怀里，却反过来安慰我：“你不要难过，我只是要回到我的B612小行星上去了，这个躯体太沉重，我无法带着他……”

去他的B612，我又不是小孩子。

我想起那本《小王子》，我似乎给谁读过。

“如果一个人心甘情愿被驯服，他就得为此付出泪水……”

我和那个飞行员一样对无可挽回的事情感到浑身冰凉。我以为我重新找到了和这个世界的关联，但是又一次即将失去他。

 

最后康纳躺在我的怀里渐渐停止运作。我抱着他，好像抱着一个易碎的珍宝。我没有看到他脚踝处闪过黄色的光芒，只看到他阖上眼，LED逐渐暗了下去，最终不再亮起。

我和他的关联，最后只剩下我手机中的一张合照。

 

七

接下来，我完成了自己的任务，又一个人回了安置点。汇报完毕后，回去的路上我遇到了从前的老上司富勒。他看到了我手机屏幕上的合照，皱了皱眉，说：“怎么，还在想着以前那个小安卓？”

“……你说什么？”

“我说你手机里的照片，”他努了努嘴，“不是你以前那个搭档小安卓么？虽然以前就觉得你们总腻腻歪歪的看上去不太对劲，没想到你真的还在想着他？”

他的话轰得我的脑子嗡嗡作响，我一把揪住他，把他吓了一跳。

“你……你说什么？他是我以前的搭档？”我隐隐意识到了什么。巨大的绝望铺天盖地将我笼罩。如果是这样，那么康纳口中所说的那个人……

 

富勒惊慌失措地将他知道的一切都告诉了我，听完富勒的话，我无力地倚在墙上，对他的关心充耳不闻。接着，我开始疯狂地寻找从前的痕迹，向周围所有的人打听。最终，我想起来了。

 

康纳，那个气人小安卓，从来不听话，总是冲在最前面的RK800，编号313-248-317-51，他就是我从前的搭档。他开始真的很欠，但后来觉醒出了人的感情，我们偷偷相爱了，甚至还给他购置加装了性爱组件。所以那一次，我才会觉得无比熟悉。

 

《小王子》，是我给他读过的一本童话书。虽然当时我骂骂咧咧地说“为什么要给你读童话，像养了个儿子”，但还是读了。狐狸也是我给他买的，因为他喜欢。我看着购买记录，久久说不出话来。

 

我们因为底特律的大爆炸而失散，昏迷后我丢失了关于他的记忆，而他一直在试图找我，为此不惜被打成重伤。

我相信最后的相遇不是偶遇，是他最终找到了我。

他就是我一直遍寻而不得的那个与世界的联系，我一度找到，却还是失去了。

 

请你驯服我吧。

 

如果你驯服了我，我们就相互不可缺少了。对我来说，你就是世界上的唯一，而对你来说，我也是世界上的唯一。

如果一个人心甘情愿被驯服，他就得为此付出泪水……

 

你驯服了我，你还记得吗？

这是他对我最后的告白。

 

八

这次，我不再选择逃避，我决定去B612，找寻我的小王子。

我偷了一架飞机，飞往底特律。

 

我拉起操纵杆，飞机离了地，发出巨大的轰鸣，将人们的呼喊与一切都留在了身后，向着B612飞去。

 

亲爱的朋友，如果你们看到这段文字，请告诉人们，汉克·安德森，最终找到了他的小王子，从此在B612上幸福快乐地生活在了一起。


End file.
